My Hero
by shaggzgurl
Summary: A woman has been wrong by one of the WWE Superstars, Randy finds her, but can he help her find true happiness?
1. Meeting a Starnger and Saving her

Randy and John had just left a party hosted by Dawn Marie and Trish. "What'd you think of what Lita was wearing?" Randy asked as he steered the car around a turn. Lita had been in a green tank top and a matching mini skirt. "She looked hott." John said then something caught his eye. "Stop dude." He said as a girl ran into the middle of the road holding up her hands in a stop signal. Randy slammed on the brakes and they came with in inches of hitting the girl. She looked at be about 22. She had long dark brown hair, her blue eyes were looking around the woods area she had just come from frantically. She ran to the drivers side and Randy rolled down his window. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Please, take me with you. Please help me. He's trying to kill me." She said as the tears rolled down her face. Randy looked over at John. "Policy man, we ain't allowed to pick up girls on the side of the road." John said then Randy moved his head back so John could look at her. John took one look at her and nodded his head. Randy told her to get in and as soon as her door had closed they were driving down the road. Unseen by them a man came out of the woods with a gun in hand. He looked a lot like Gene Snitsky.

John gave them the thumbs up and Randy pulled the woman behind him. She looked terrified to say the least. She was wearing one of Randys Evolution shirts and a pair of Johns track pants. She looked around the lobby as he pulled her along behind him. John then walked through casually and then walked into the elavator, the other two took the steps after seeing Vince and Stone Cold in the elavator. They ran up the steps ans to Randys room where they dodged in just before the elavator doors opened. He closed the door as quietly as he could then moved away. He was moving toward her a look of concern on his face when there was a knock on his door. He pushed her into the bathroom gentle and walked to the door. He ruffled his hair and put a sleepy look on. "Yeah." He said when he saw who it was. "Just doing the rounds." Vince said then moved on. John gave him once over then smiled. "I told them that had probably crashed all ready." He said and Randy smiled. John left the doorway and Randy turned around to see the young woman dressed in her ripped clothes with their clothes folded neatly in her hand. "I'm sorry for the intrusion." She said and held the clothes out to him. She didn't have a bra so he could see her nipples through the ripped material. Her skirt was so ripped it left nothing to the imagination. "You know what, go put those back on and you can keep them." He said with a heart warming smile. She nodded and walked back into the bathroom. She emerged a few mintues later and walked to the door. "Thank you for the hosptality." She said and opened it. Vince looked to the side and saw her. "Orton, there is a no woman policy after midnight." Vince said and she looked at Randy. "Hey, you're Randy Orton." She said in a mono-tone. SHe looked down the hall and saw Gene Snitsky walking toward them. "She looked around her and then grabbed Randy. She burried her head in his chest and he watched as Gene walked right by them. She was clutching harder at him and he looked down at her. She was having a panic attack and she couldn't breath.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Randy asked the doctor. "Are you family?" The doctor asked and Vince stepped in. "I'm her uncle. What's wrong with her?" He asked and the doctor nodded. "Leslie suffers from what all rape victims suffer from. She has a terror of being alone." The doctor told him. "Is there a cure?" He asked. "Umm.. we could keep her here and keep her dosed up on drugs or you could take her home with you, get in touch with her parents, and don't leave her alone for more then an hour when she is sleeping and don't leave her side when she is awake." The doctor told them. A nurse came by and gave him papers. "Excuse me." He said and walked away. They all looked at each other. "Who picked her up?" Vince asked and Randy raised his hand. "I thought you were at the hotel the entire night." Vince asked and Randy shook his head. "John and I were on our way back when she ran out of the woods in front of the car. We took her back to the hotel." Randy told him. "You are to keep her by your side at all times. Even when you have to wrestle, she comes with you." He told him and Randy nodded.

"So how do panic attacks accure?" Vince asked the therapist. "Usually when some one has something tramitic happen to them, like getting raped, a sight or a sound they saw while it was occuring could set the victim into a panic attack. Seeing the rapist could send them into a panic attack. A noise, just a little bit out of the ordanairy could send them into a panic attack." The man told Vince. "How bad can an attack get?" Vince asked. "If the attack is not helped at all, if the person is not calmed down, the victim can die from a panic attack. Their brain goes into over drive and they stop breathing. Long enough with out breath and they die." The man told Vince and he nodded. "Thank you." He said then stood to leave. "You're not related to her are you?" The therapist asked. "HOw do you know that?" Vince asked. "You don't seem all that concerned for her well being, that's all."

Randy walked into the hospital room and saw Leslie sitting in her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was rocking back and forth shaking her head. "He's not here, he's not here." She kept repeating. "Who's not?" Randy asked looking around the room. He was hoping her wasn't talking about him. "Him." She said but didn't point to anything or look up. "Who's him?" Randy asked as he slowly walked toward the bed. "Him, the one who raped me." She told him and he frowned. "Do you know who he is?" He asked and she nodded. She looked up at him. Her face was covered in bruises and he could see her pain. "What the fuck?" He asked then looked around. He was about to leave the room but her voice stopped him. "Please don't leave me." She said softly and he turned to her. She looked so weak and so alone. She gulped hoping that he wasn't going to leave her. 'What if he comes back to kill me?' She asked herself. Randy inwardly sighed and nodded. "I won't leave you." He told her and walked over to her bed.

"Leslie this is Stacy." Randy said as he introduced her. Leslie peeked out from behind him at the tall beauty. She looked like a little shy kid. At first she had thought Randy had finally lost it, there was no one with him. "Hi." Stacy said and Leslie nodded at her. "Les, I need you to stay with her for a little while. I need to get dressed for my match." Stacy gave him a questioning look. "The locker room that was supposed to be mine got wrecked and they are cleaning it for me." He told her and she nodded. He felt Leslie clutch the back of his shirt. Stacy looked around him and smiled at the young woman. She looked like a jungle cat in a cage. "leslie, hi I'm Stacy. would you like to come with me?" Stacy asked her as if she were talking to a child. Leslie shook her head. The woman wouldn't be strong enough to fend 'him' off. "I've got friends that I'm sure would like to meet you." She said and Leslie let go of the back of Randys shirt and extended her hand. Stacy took it and led her away from Randy. He walked into the main mens dressing room were most of the guys were and set his bag down. He opened it up and took out his wrestling gear. He knew that she had been through a lot, but he could help but feel lonely when she wasn't with him. He felt almost incomplete. "Earth to Randy." Batista called through the door. "You done in there yet? Man I gotta piss." He said and Randy hurried to get ready.

"So are you going to go out with him?" Lita asked as she sat on the bench next to the new girl. The girl was pretty, hell she was beautiful but she looked like she could snap at any second and just level everything. Victoria didn't even look that crazed when she was in character. "I don't really know him, why would I go out with him?" The girl asked and Lita had to stiffle a laugh. "Not that type of going out. Are you going with him to the ring?" Lita asked and she ohhed. The told her yes. "Then you'll need some make-up." Stacy said and walked over to her. "Come on, we'll fix you right up so you look great for your first on screen appereance." Lita said and the girl let a small smile on to her face but it quickly went away when she saw her attacker standing in the doorway of the room. "Lita, Edge wants to see you." He said then looked at the girl. "You." He said and stalked into the room. Leslie screamed and ran for the bathroom.

Randy heard a scream and took off in the direction of the womens dressing room with Batista and John Cena right behind him. "Cover up ladies." He yelled throught the door then opened it. Gene was pounding on the bathroom door and some of the women were trying to get him away from the door. Stacy saw Randy and ran to him. Randy pulled him away from the door and Gene elbowed him in the mouth. Batista and Cena jumped Gene and got him out of the room just as some camera men came into the room. "J.R. look it's to womens dressing room. PUPPIES!" King exclaimed. Randy tried to open the door but it was locked. "Leslie." He called but got no answer. "Who's Leslie J.R?" King asked and J.R said he didn't know. "Leslie." Randy called again but again got no answer. He took a few steps back and rammed the door. It flew open and they heard a scream. "Les, come on calm down, it's me." He said as he walked toward her. "He's not here, he's not here." She said over and over again. "No he's not here. I am." Randy said and reached out to touch her. She flinched and pulled back from him. "Come on Leslie." He said and reached out for her again. "I won't let anything happen to you." He told her. A flicker of light caught his eye and he turned to the camera men who were standing in the doorway. Leslie began to cry and crawled over to Randy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and burried her had in his thigh. "Come on." He said and lifted her up bridal style. He carried her past the camera men and out of the room. "Cover what you don't want seen boys." Randy called but before he finished his sentacne the door was thrown open and Christain stood there holding the door open fot him. "We all saw it on the t.v." John Cena said as he cleared a stop on the bench. Randy sat her down and then sat down so her head was in hs lap. "Can you get her something to drink?" Randy asked and John left with a nod. Triple H walked out of the bathroom and saw the young woman. "Leslie?" He asked and she shot up. "PAUL!" She screamed and flung herself at him and cried into his chest. Randy gave him a questioning look. "She my cousins ex-girlfriend." He told him and Randy nodded. He felt lonely even though he was still around her. Dave walked in with Vince and Eric hot on his heels. "Did you see who attacked her?" Vince asked and Randy nodded. "Who was it?" Vince asked. "Gene. He was pounding on the door and all the women were trying to fight him away from it." Randy told him.

The whole crowd was silent as Evolutions music hit. Evolution had been broken up for some time now and now here they are all walking out with Leslie at Randy's side. She felt safest next to him for some odd reason. Even though she knew Paul better she felt safer when she was around Randy and even safer when he held her. They walked into the ring and Ric grabbed a mic. He held it out to Triple H who took it and held it close to his mouth. "Gene, get your stupid ass down here right now. You and Evolution have a score to settle." Triple H said. "What? Gene has never gotten into Evolutions way." King said and then Snitsky's music hit and Leslie gripped Randy's hand tighter. He pulled her to him so her back was to his chest and wraped his arms around her. She seemed to instintly relax. Snitsky walked down to the ring and climbed in. He stepped toward Randy and Leslie but Batista and Triple H stepped in front of him so he couldn't get to them.

"It's ok, just calm down, calm down, will some one please get Randy in here?" One of the EMT's shouted. Gene had gotten a hold of her after he had thrown Randy and all the rest of Evolution out of the ring. He had pulled her out of the ring and slammed her into the steel stepa and then was chased off by Christian and Jericho. The Emt's came down and whisked her away from Randy and the rest of Evolution. Batista came in and sat in the seat next to her bed. She was in shock and was screaming for help. The EMT's couldn't put a finger on her. He grabbed her hand and she rolled off the bed and sat in his lap with her head in his chest. She was sobbing and he began to rock her. She was holding his one had in both of hers and his other arm was wrapped around her. He was whispering soothingly, trying to get her to calm down enough so the EMT's could stitch up the gash on her forehead. She had hit the steps hard. He could do nothing, it seemed like as he watched it his whole body was numb, he couldn't move. Randy came rushing in and saw the two. "Leslie." He said as he knelt down before them. She looked at him but remained where she was. "I was so scared." She said quietly. "I'll never let anything else happen to you, ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Now we have to get you up on this bed so the EMT's can get that cut closed." He told her. She slowly let go of Batista and Randy helped her onto the bed. He held one hand and she reached out for Batista's hand. He took it and she let the EMT's poke and prod at her.

Leslie woke up and sat up in a cold sweat. She looked beside her and there was Gene looking at her with a sickening grin. She threw back the blankets and ran from the room. She was half way down the hall when a door was opened and Randy stood in the doorway. "Are you lost?" He asked her and she shook her head and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "let's get you back to your room."

Leslie woke up with a scream and jumped out of the bed tripping over Randy's bag and falling on her ass with an 'omff'. Randy sat up and looked over the side of the bed. She was looking around the room frantically. He turned on the lamp and she looked at him. "I don't want to go back to my room." She told him. "It's ok, you're already here." He told her with a smile. She looked around then got up. He thought she was going to climb back into the bed and snuggle into his chest like she did after every bad dream and tell him about it, but she fled. She made a mad dash to the door. She threw it open and ran out into the hall in her nighty. "Dave." She screamed then went downt he hall banging on doors trying to find Batista. He'd save her. Randy climbed out of the bed in his Hanes and walked out into the hall after her. She was about half way down the hall. "Leslie." He said and walked down the hall after her. "Dave." She said as she knocked on another door. A door opened to Randy's left and he looked at the lady in the doorway who was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Now he knew how thw Divas felt. He smiled at her and then quickly took off after Leslie again. Les." He said as he grabbed her arm. "Let's go back to the room and we can talk." He said adn she tore herself from him. "NO, you are going to bring me back to him." She said. Dave finally opened his door at the end of the hall and looked out at Leslie and Randy. "What's going on you two?" He hollared. He remembered their room being closer. She looked at the end of the hall that she hadn't gone down. "He's trying to get me to go back to the room. But Gene is in there, I woke up and he was laying there, then I ran down the hall and he opened his door. I hugged him and he told me that he was going to bring me back to my room." She said when she reached him. Randy was right on her heels. "He's not in the room Leslie. I checked." Randy told her and she looked at him. "Are you sure?" asked. "I looked everywhere." He told her with a proud nod.

Randy laid awake with Leslie curled into his side. As soon as she had curled into him she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her peaceful expression. There was a knock on the door and Randy said it was open. John opened the door and then closed it once he was inside. "Hey man." He said and walked over to the bed. "Hey, how you doing?" Randy asked. "I'm good, how is she?" John asked. "She had a nightmare that I was bringing her back to Snitsky, she ran down the hall looking for Dave. I'm telling you man. She scared the shit out of me. She gets into these modes and sometimes I don't know id I'll be able to get her out of it." Randy said with a sigh. John nodded. He had heard her screaming for Dave. She had even banged on his door. She moved on the bed and put her had on his chest adn sighed. He hand was resting on his abs and every once in a while she would clinch her hand and scratch his stomach. It's help if he had an itch there but her nails hurt every time. Jphn took his first real good look at the young beauty. Even though she slept real well everynight with Randy and even though she was sleeping at that moment, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "How is she when she sleeps?" John asked realising he didn't really know how she slept, he guessed cause tonoght wasn't a repeat. "She sleeps like a rock, wjen she sleeps. The first couple of days it was hard to get her to sleep. She didn't want to close her eyes in fear that he would be there when she opened them. Until about a week after we found her we were laying in bed and she was talking about her fathers funeral, she suddenly stopped talking and I looked down and she was sleeping." He told John. John nodded. "listen, you ever need help with her just let me know, I'll take her off your hands for a few hours or maybe just for a day, whatever, I just don't want this whole thing to ditract you from your game." John said. Randy nodded. "Thanks for the offer but I think she made a connection with Dave. But if her can't watch her then I'll call on you." Randy told John and John nodded. "Well, I'm gonna head back to my room, just thought I'd tell you the message before I forgot it." John said and then added. "Get a good nights sleep, you got a big match tomorrow right?" He asked then walked out of the room. Randy sighed and looked down at Leslie.

Leslie slowly woke up and moved away from Randy. He was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him. He was usually awke before her and had breakfast made, and he was in bed when she woke up. He'd just smile at her and then looked toward the kitchen. She climbed out of the bed and grabbed his bag. She pulled out a pair of underwear, a bra, a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She walked toward the bathroom and with one last look toward the bed closed the door. She walked over to the mirror and didn't recognize the woman staring at her in the moirror. The woman was beautiful. She didn't know how much training with Randy, John and Dave was effecting body. She turned to the shower and turned it on. She let the water get hot then got in. She hissed as the first wave of water scorched her but then sighed as it relaxed away all her fears.

Randy woke up to the sound of the shower. He sat up quickly and looked beside him. Leslie wasn't there. He looked at the door and sighed. 'She's in the shower.' He thought then laid back down. He laid there for a few minutes and then got up to cook breakfast. Only Leslie was in the kitchen with batter in her hair and flour on her face. She looked at him and gave him a bright smile. He just chuckled at her. "What are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to her still in his Hanes. "Cooking." She said and turned back to the pancakes on the stove. "Who's in the shower he asked as he grabbed one of the made pancakes and ripped a strip off and put it in his mouth. "Dave, a girl that stayed in his hotel room used all the hot water. She passed out in the shower." She told him and put a few more pancakes on the plate. She poured more batter on then looked at Randy. The pancakes were mouth watering. "How are they?" She asked and he smiled. "Great." He said and she smiled. "My mom used to make them all the time and I used to watch her. I decided that I was going to give it a try today." She said then turned back to the pancakes. "She must have been one hell of a cook." He said and she nodded. "Yeah she wasn't that good of a mother though. After dad died she got worse. She used to go out a three and didn't get home until after we were all in bed. She told me later on that she couldn't stand being around us cause we reminded her of my dad. Not to long after that I found her in the bath tub, bloody water. She had slit her wrists." She told Randy. He knew from her stories that she had been young when all of her family died. She'd just turned thirteen when her youngest brother and last family member died of cancer. "I'm sorry." He said to her but she just shrugged. Everything happens for a reason." She said and put the last batch of pancakes on the plate. "I smell food." Dave said as he walked into the kitchen. She smiled and nodded. "Pancakes." She said and he made himself a plate while Randy went and took a shower.

"Come on, you can do it." Dave said and she did one more sit up then collapsed with a moan. Her hands went to her abs and she groaned. "I feel like Big Show just sat on me." She said and Batista laughed. "Come on." He said and helped her up. They walked over to the water fountian where Stacy and Christy Hemme were talking. "Hey Leslie." Stacy said as they approached. "Hi." Leslie said and got a drink. Dave looked over to where Randy was doing squats. Dave had worked out yesterday so it was his day off. "How are you doing?" Stacy asked. "I just 200 sit-ups." Leslie said and Stacy and Christy made an awe face. "200?" Christy asked and touched her own stomach. "I feel your pain." She said and Leslie laughed. "What now?" Leslie asked turning to Dave. "Now we bench press." He said and she made a face. Stacy and Christy laughed. "Good luck." Christy said and turned to Dave. "Take it easy on her." She said and he laughed. "I'm going to torcher her." He said and added an evil laugh. Leslie smiled then pulled him toward the benches. "Come on." She said the laid down on the bench. He adjusted the weight so it wasn't too heavey for her, yet wasn't too light for her. She grabbed the bar and lifted it. She lowered it slowly then raised it again.

Leslie walked to the bed and fell on it. Randy laughed at her and she gave him a scoul. He walked over and moved her. She sat up against the head board and watched him walk into the bathroom. She leaned over and pulled the present out from under the bed and set it on his pillow. She put her hands in her lap and sat in the Lotus position. Randy came back out and was about to sit down when he saw the small gift box. He looked at her and she just lowered her gaze. He grabbed the box and opened it. There was a set of dog tags in it. On the first one it said 'MY HERO' and the second one had his name, birth day, and the word 'HERO' on it. He looked at her and she was still looking at the bed. "I'm your hero?" He asked. She looked up and nodded. "You took me under your wing when you didn't have to, you keep the nightmares away, you listen to me, you save me from him." She said and he felt his ego boost. (In a good way.) He put the dog tags on and she smiled. "Do you like them?" She asked and he nodded.

"What's that?" Batista asked when Randy pulled his shirt over his head. "What's what?" Randy asked and Dave pointed to his chest. "Leslie got them for me." He told him. "She got you dog tags?" Dave asked. "Read them." Randy said as he took them off and handed them to him. "Wow." Dave said after hae had read them. "Yeah, I feel like I owe her you know?" He said. "She did this to say thank you for keeping her safe. This is her repayment." Dave said and Randy nodded. "I know, I just feel like I should get her a gift." He said and Dave nodded. "I know what you mean. But hey, you got a match coming up." 


	2. Tell all

Leslie looked in the mirror and gasped. She had let the girls do her make-up. She had black eye liner, dark eye make up to make her blue eyes look haunty, she had a light color blush so it was hard to tell she had it on, and her lips were a deep blood red color. She turned to Stacy who was smiling at her. "You look beautiful." She said and Leslie smiled.  
Trish came into the room with an outfit in her hands. "Your chest size looks to be about the same as mine, but this doesn't fit me, it's too tight. So here." She said and Leslie took it. "Thank you." She said. "Let's go put it on." Stancy said and Leslie stood up and followed her into the bathroom. "Are those two datin?" Trish asked. "Leslie can't be left alone. She'll have a panic attack or something." Lita said and turned to the mirror. "Do you think I should let Candice do my make up?" Lita asked and they all nodded. She sighed and got up and left the room. Leslie turned her back to Stacy and pulled off her tank top. "So, what is it like to sleep with Randy?" Stacy asked as she sat on the toilet looking at the younger girl. "It's ok, he's really sweet about not holding me too tight or not holding me at all. He respects my needs." She said and pulled on the top. The chest was a little tight but the waist was fine. "I gave him a gift last night and I think he really liked it." She said and Stacy just stared at her back. She was jealous, she had liked Randy even after they had done their whole skit together and he had RKOed her out of nowhere. But she could forgive him. He was really sweet on this girl and she was jealous. Leslie turned toward Stacy and pulled off her shorts. "He listens when I talk and he seems really intrested when I talk." She pulled on the bottoms and zipped them up. The top showed off alot of cleavage and the bottom showed off a lot of leg. "What do you think?" She asked and held out her hands to her sides. "Wow. You look amazing." Stacy said and stood up. Leslie turned to the mirror and smiled. "You think?" She asked and Stacy nodded.

Randy and Dave had a huge match against Kane and Snitsky. Randy looked around. Leslie still was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" Randy asked shifting nervously. "She probably just wanted to stay back stage." Batista said then thought about what he said and looked around. "Where is she?" Dave asked then he spotted her. His jaw almost hit the floor. "Found her." He croaked out. Randy looked over at her. She was walking with Stacy and Victoria. His mouth went dry. 'Where did those come from?' He asked himself as he looked at her chest. Her legs looked great also. She was a little shorter than Stacy and her legs were almost as long as Stacy's. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Stacy nodded and walked away. "Where did you get that?" Randy asked after he regained the ability to talk. "Trish gave it to me. She said it was too small for her." Leslie said and Randy just nodded. Batistas music hit and he left them and walked out. They could hear the crowd go crazy. Short after Randy's music hit and he lead her out and onto the platform. The crowd was screaming and the men where making cat calls. She lead him down the ramp and into the ring. He followed her up the steps then held the ropes open for her. She climbed through and stood in the center of the ring as Randy did his rounds. He jumped down from one of the corners and walked toward her. She stood there with a smile on her face. He had worn the dog tags out to the ring. He pulled them off and out them around her neck. Batista watched on as Leslie blushed and put her head on Randy's chest. They liked each other, it was obvious, now only if Randy could get deep enough in her to bring out her true light and show her that she didn't need to live in fear. The arena went dark and then the lights came back on. Kane stood next to Leslie while Gene stood next to Batista. Leslie screamed and got out of the ring before Kane could grab her.

The match was underway and Leslie was ready to scream. Randy and Batista had been dominating the match since the begining but just recently the match took a turn for the worst when Kane hit a Tomestone Pile Driver on Randy. Batista was fughting back with all he had but it wasn't doing much. Kane slapped his hand around Batistas throat and Leslie climbed up on the apron. She stood there yelling at Kane to get his hands off of him. The reff came over and was trying to get her down. Randy slid into the ring behind Kane and low blowed him. Snitsky grabbed Leslies feet and pulled them out from under her. She fell and her face bounced off the apron. She grabbed at her face as she lay on the ground. Batista got the three count and hurried out of the ring and to Leslies side. Randy crawled over with the little strenght he had left and covered her with his body. She put her hands around his neck and cried for all she was worth. Snitsky had touched her again and she had been scared that he might have taken her. Batista got them both up and then Triple H and Ric Flair came down to ringside and helped them up the ramp.

That night in the hotel room Randy sat in the bed while Leslie sat on the wimdowsill looking out at all the pretty lights. "My mom once talked about going to the city for a vacation." She said suddenly making Randy look up from the book he was reading. "She said we'd get away from all the drama that was left in the house after dad died and just escape to the city like all the people did in the movies. Get lost and never come back." Leslie said as she kept staring out at the city below. "My little sister wanted to get a room with a balcony so dhe could look out at all the buildings, my older brother said she was stupid, anything to get away from the house would be good enough for us." She told him then sighed. "That night was the night I found my mom in the tub."

"I went to my brothers room and knocked on the door. He opened it with a glare but them he looked so worried. He asked what was wrong and I told him mom was in the bathroom. He walked in and I walked in after him. Once he saw mom he grabbed me and dragged me out of the bathroom and down the steps. He grabbed my little brother and sister and told us to wait outside. I remember chasing my little sister up to the bathroom and when she saw mom she crwled into the tub with her and sat against her. She had tears streaming down her face. She kept grabbing moms hands and trying to get her to run her hands through her hair like she would when she was washing our hair. I kept telling her that mom was sleeping and that she didn't want to be disturbed. I finally yelled at her that mom was dead. It hadn't really clicked in my mind that she was dead until I told her that. I fell to my knees and threw up in the doorway. Mary sat in the bath tub until the morge people came and put our mother into a black zip up bag." Leslie told Randy then got off from the windowsill and walked to the bathroom door.

"My fathers sister came to live with us after mom killed herself. My older brother would spend a lot of time in the bathroom. Whenever my aunt would yell at him he would run up the stairs and go into the bathroom locking to door after him. One night I woke up and went into the bathroom. I'd heard crying. I walked in and my older brother was sitting in the bath tub. He told me that mom hadn't always been so bad. She used to love and play with us. But dad changed and it made her change as well. He was sitting in the tub and the tub was filling up slowly. He shut off the water when the tub was full and he looked me right in the eye. 'Tell them all that I'm sorry.' He'd told me. 'Tell them all that I love them. But I want to be with mom and dad.' He said. 'I love you Leslie Ann Weber.' He'd said then went under the water. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there in the doorway while my older brother drowned himself in the bathtub."

She told him them looked at the bed. She didn't seem to be looking at him, just the bed. "My uncle came into my room at nights and he'd play games with me. He'd always say, 'this is our little secret Leslie Ann, do you love your uncle Teddy?' I'd always say yes and he'd put his hand up my skirt and rub me." Randy looked at her shocked. She hadn't just been raped by Snitsky, her uncle had done it too. "That was all he used to do until one night he came in and he told me that we were going to take our game to the next level. I told him that I didn't want to play that night and he slapped me. Asked me if I loved him and I told him yes. He nodded and told me that I had to play. He pulled off his pants and pulled up my night gown. He licked his finger then rubbed it against me. He told me that no matter how much it hurt I wasn't able to say one word or else I lost the game. While he rapped me that night I didn't make one noise." She told him then looked at the floor by the door.

"My sister was also getting raped by my uncle. She thought it was dirty, they had just began to teach the good touch bad touch stuff. I came home one day, I'd made a card for her. I walked down the hall and slipped on something. I fell in a puddle of something red and sticky. I remember opening the door to my little brothers room. He'd had cancer for sometime then. I saw him first. He was huddled in the corner rocking. I tried to walk to him but I tripped over something. I looked back and saw my sisters dead eyes looking straight at me. She looked like she had been in so much pain." Leslie wiped absently at the tears that were running down her face. "My aunt told me that God had taken her. That she was in a better place."

"We were going to move out of the house on my thirteenth birthday. We couldn't find my little brother. My uncle then remembered that he hadn't came down for breakfast. I went up to his room. All of our stuff was packed and in the car. I opened the door and saw my brother still in bed. I walked to the bed calling out his name. It wasn't like him to sleep in. I grabbed his shoulder and rolled him on his back. His eyes where closed and his hands were resting on his chest. He had already gone through the stages of rigamortiuos. As we were leaving the house I looked out the back window and saw my house and my little brothers stuff by the front steps." She said the finally sat on the edge of the bed.

"My uncle came in one night to play our game and I stabbed him to death with a pen." She told him as she looked at him for the first time. "I don't want to loose any one else." She told him and then looked at the floor. "Come here." Randy said adn put the book on the nightstand. She crawled on the bed and he pulled her right up to his side. he laid down and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep." He told her and she nodded. "I'm never going to leave you." He told her and she smiled up at him then closed her eyes and fell into a sleep that wasn't plagued by memories of her family. 


	3. Talking to Ghosts and the Party

Leslie woke up to a knock on the door to the hotel room. She climbed out from under Randy and walked to the door. She opened it and was greeted with the sight of Stacy. "Hey." Stacy said as she walked into the hotel room with Lita and Trish behind her. "We just need to use yor kitchen." Trish said then walked into the kitchen. "Leslie." Randy grumbled into the pillow and held up his arm. She walked back over to the bed and the girls watched as she climbed back in and laid on her stomach and Randy moved over her she was half way under him. The blanket were then pulled up to their chins. "They are so cute." Trish said as she set down the box for the cake. Stacy and Lita smiled and nodded. There was another knock on the door and Lita rushed to answer it. She opened the door and Dave stood there with a shocked look. "Sorry, must have gotten the wrong room." He said was about to move on. "Are you looking for the two love birds who don't know they are in love yet?" She asked and he nodded with a smile. She moved to the side and he looked at the two of them. If he were anyone else he would have thought that the two were already dating. "She just went back to bed. Christy, where were you?" Lita asked as she let the young red head into the room. "The lines were long at the store. Oh, they look so cute together." Christy said then put her hand over her heart. "Get in there, they are waiting for their milk and eggs." Lita said then pushed her in the direction of the kitchen. "What are they making?" He asked. "WE are making a cake for Vince, it's his birthday today." She said and he gave her a shocked look. "Well. I'll have to take Randy and-" He was cut short. "Uh uh." They heard Randy grumble out and shift on the bed. "I ain't going nowhere today. Les fianlly opened up to me last night and we are spending the whole day in bed. Well, we'll have to make a visit to the party." He said then fell back on Leslie who let out a squeal and moved from him. "Don't tickle me." She moaned out and the two bistanders laughed.

"You are so jealous." Christy said as she watched her tall friend look out of the kitchen at the bed yet again. "I am not, I was just wondering if they moved." Stacy said and sat back down at the table. She made sure to pick a chair that she had a view of the bed from. "They are not going to have sex Stac." Lita said and Stacy sighed. "I know that." She said and put her head on the table. "Quit making a big deal out of it. You fell for the wrong man, we all do that, now move on. Go see Cena." Trish said and they all let out a laugh. Trish and Cena had been together before and she knew that he was just a rebound man. "I don't want Cena." Stacy moaned out in frustration. They all laughed again then the buzzer went off. Trish being the one closest to the stave shut off the buzzerand they all looked into the main room. There were two sets of eyes just glaring at them. "We'll be out shortly." Christy said and then ran to the stove. She opened it up and was greated by the smell of fresh vanilla cake. They took it out and set it on the counter. They gathered up all their stuff and made a mad dash for Litas room.

Randy woke up to Leslie moving out from under him. He then heard the knock. "Go away!" He yelled and pulled her back into the bed. "You know, people are going to start thinking stuff is happening in here." She said as she laid back down. "It's Vince." They heard and Randy was out of the bed and to the door before Leslie could register the name. Randy opened the door with a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He said and Vince smiled. "Don't worry about it. I heard about the discovery last night. Let's talk." Vince stepped outside the door and Randy grabbed his robe. "I'll be right back." He told her then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He walked to Vinces room and they walked in.

"No, but get this. Snitsky isn't the first person to rape her. When she was really little her 'uncle' raped her and her sister. Only two people didn't commit suicide so far. She hasn't told me about her fathers death or her aunts. She found her last sibling dead in his bed on her thirteenth birthday." Randy told Vince and Vince gave him and shocked look. "Her uncle?" He asked and Randy nodded. "He called it a game." Randy told him. Vince gave him a disgusted look and sat down at the kitchen table. I'm doing whatever I can to make sure that there are cameras put up in every arena. I don't want him getting a hold of her." Vince said and Randy nodded. "I should get back to her. You know, don't leave her alone." He said then walked to the door and out. He walked down the hall and into the room he was sharing with Leslie. "Les?" He asked into the room and he heard her whimper. "Please don't." He heard her he walked to the kitchen entrance and saw her sitting in the corner looking up at a figure that wasn't there. "Please don't Uncle Teddy, I didn't tell any one." She said wiht fear dripping from every letter. "I didn't." She said and flinched away. Randy looked on at the young girl who was talking to no one but talking to some one. "Randy won't tell any one. He won't it will be our little secret." She cried and Randy felt the guilt begin to build. He'd already told Vince about what had happened to her. "No, don't you touch Randy. He has done nothing to hurt you!" She yelled as she stood up. She looked so strong right then and there. "Leslie?" Randy asked and she looked at him. "Randy." She breathed out and ran to him. "He was here. He said he'd hurt you because I told you." She said and he took one more look around the kitchen. There was nothing in there. "I won't tell a soul." He said and she nodded. "See, I told you we could trust him." She said and he let a little of the guilt show when she turned to the blank spot.

"Hey, there you two are. We didn't think that you were going to come." John said and wrapped an arm around Trishs shoulder. She smiled at him and Leslie looked up at Randy. He wasn't smiling. He was just looking around the room at all the people. She tugged on his hand and lead him over to where Dave and Paul were. "Hey brother." Dave said and shook Randys hand. "Hay." Randy said and smiled at Paul who nodded at him. "I'm thristy. I'm going to go get a drink." Leslie said and walked away from him. He looked after her then looked at Dave. "So, was it a big surprise to him?" Randy asked and Dave nodded. "At first we all thought that he was going to have a heart attack, then we all thought that he was going to kill us, but then he just smiled and told us that we got him." Dave said and Randy laughed. "You seem tense." Randy heard from behind him and turned to see Dawn Marie standing there with her trademark sexy smile. "Hey Dawn." Randy said and she smiled brighter at him. "Randy." She said and then Leslie came over with a drink for him. "I didn't know if you wanted one or not, so I just got you one." She said then took a sip of hers. Randy smiled at her and took a sip from his. Dawn looked at her with a look of jealousy then a look of disgust. "You're the one that got raped aren't you?" Dawn asked then smiled. "Tell me honey. Did you like it?" She asked then walked away. Leslie watched her walk away then looked at Randy. Randy was looking at the spot she had been in with a look of shock. "I need to go." She said and walked away from him. He gave hs drink to the person standing next to him which just happened to be Stephanie McMahon and ran after her. Steph looked at the drink in her hand, looked at her husband then looked at the man who had handed her the drink. "Does he work for my dad?" She asked and Paul looked at Randy. "What's wrong?" He asked and handed her his drink and took off after Randy. Dave gave her his drink and went after Paul. She dripped the drinks and jumped as they splashed on her legs. "What the HELL?" She yelled and everyone looked at her. She glared and they all went back to the party.

"Leslie, wait." Randy called after her as she ran up the steps. He tripped over her shoe and then picked it up. "Les!" He called and continued. Paul and Dave weren't far behind. "No." She yelled and they saw her skip their floor and head up. Randy saw this and sped up. Hopefully she wasn't heading for the roof. She burst through the door to the roof and ran to the side. She hopped on it and looked down at the city below her. She took a deep breath and turned so her back was to the city streets. "LESLIE!" Randy called when he saw her on the egde of the roof. "Get away Randy!" She yelled at him and he stopped walking. "Come on Leslie, come down from there." Randy said and she took a step back when he took a step forward. The burst open and Dave and Paul stood there breathing heavily. "Shit." Dave said when he saw her. "Les, come on down from there." Randy said but didn't move. "No." She said and tears ran down her face. "What's wrong sweety?" Paul asked as he walked up beside Randy. "They all hate me." She told him and he shook his head. "No they don't. You just have to get to know them, that's all." Paul said and Randy nodded. "Come on." He said and she took another step. "Don't come any closer." She warned and looked over her shoulder at the streets below. "What happened?" Dave asked as he joined them. "Dawn asked me if I liked being raped. I don't, but why would some one ask something like that?" Leslie asked. "She doesn't like me and she wants me gone. I can take a hint when it is given to me." She told them. "Dawn is just a bitch." Randy said. "She didn't really mean what she said. She was just jealous." Randy told her. She looked again and took another step back. She began to waver then caught her balance. Randy put his hands in his short hair as he looked at her. "Honey, tell me about your little brother. What did he like to do?" Randy asked. She looked at him then smiled as she thought. "He liked to play tag, he loved to be outside. He always used to ask me to go play with him in the river." She told him and still smiled. "What about your little sister. What did she like to do?" Randy asked as he took a step towrd her. Her eyes were still closed. "She liked to play hide and go seek in the basement. It always used to scare my to go down there. She loved to be down there in the basement." She said with a happy smile on her face. "What about your older brother?" He asked as he was right before her. "He like to talk about the girls as the mall. I was too young to go so he'd tell me about the things that they did." She told him. Randy snatched her off the legde and pulled her to him. She screamed adn clawed at him. He sat down against the wall and held her to his chest. She stopped screaming and clawing and just rested against him crying. Paul and Dave looked on with shocked expressions. She relaxed and he stood up with her in his arms. They walked down to the room and he put her on he bed. "I thought all her sibling are dead." Paul said. "They are, but she loves to live in the times when they were alive." Randy told them. They both nodded then left the room. "I'm sorry." He heard her saw. He looked at the bed. "Don't be." He told her and climbed into the bed. "I don't know what came over me. I feel disgusted when I think of the night with Snitsky, why would some one ask something like that?" Leslie asked and Randy shook his head. "I don't know Leslie. I don't know."

"Draft lottery." Vince said as he stood up in his boxers. Linda looked at him as if he were crazy. "What?" She asked adn looked at him from her side of the bed. "I'll have a draft lottery pick. Send some people over from RAW to SMACKDOWN." He told his wife. "To get the ratings up." She said as she caught on. "I'm a genius." He said then sat back down on the bed. "Yes you are sweety, yes you are."

"A what?" Christian asked from his seat in the back. "Draft lottery pick." Edge said and every one shhhed him. "No one will be exempt." Vince finished and they all threw something at the two Candian blonde men. "You stupid fucks, you made us miss it." Chris Jericho said.

Leslie stood at the top of the ramp and soon Randy joined her. She handed him the mic. "Undertaker, you have just been RKOed. You better get used to it. Cause I'm officially on SMACKDOWN." Randy said then dropped the mic and did the pose that he was famouse for. He grabbed Leslies hand and lead her into the back. Dawn smiled at him and he gave her a disgusted look. He hadn't forgot what had happened. She gave him a pout then glared at Leslie. Leslie walked faster and clung to Randy's side. "Hey." Chris Beniot said as they approached him. "Hey." Randy said and shook his hand. "I was hoping that you'd be here." He said and Randy smiled. "Yeah I was kinda hoping that I'd stay on RAW, but this could be cool." Randy said. Chris looked around and smiled. "Yeah, we could do something about this place said and Randy nodded. Taker came into the back and smiled at Leslie. "Hey you." He said and she ran to him. She flung herself into his arms. He spun her around and then sat her back down with a kiss to her forehead. "Hey." She said and she smiled awider at him. "Did she date your cousin as well?" RAndy asked and Taker shook his head. "I lived with him for about 2 years after my aunt died. Him and his wife were really sweet about taking a teen off the street and raising her as if she were their own." Leslie said and walked back over to Randy. "Take care of her. She's like my little girl." Randy nodded then Taker took off in the direction of his dressing room. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" Randy asked. "I hadn't gotten that far." She shrugged and Chris laughed.

"What are you doing at this side of the building?" Randy asked when he saw Dave. "Draft Lottery pick." Batista said and Randy smiled. "Serious?" He asked and Dave nodded. "No shit." Randy said and Dave nodded with a smile. "I gotta go and make my apperance." Dave said and walked away just as Leslie came out of the dressing room. "Hey, what are you smiling about?" She asked and he just shook his head. "I can't believe this." He said and took off walking. "Believe what?" She asked adn walked off after him. "This is amazing. First Christian and now him." Randy said as he was walking. "Who?" She asked walking behind him tugging on his shirt. "Come on." He said and pulled her to the waiting spot. Dave was just walking out. His music had already hit. "Are you serious?" She asked and Randy nodded. She screamed and all the stage hands looked at them. "What are you looking at?" Randy asked as he caught one of the stage hands looking at her jump up and down. The stage hand just turned and looked like he was doing something. "Wow." She said as she stopped and took a breath. "This is great." She said and he just nodded.

Stacy walked to the door that Randy was staying behind. She fixed her skirt and knocked. Randy and Leslie been sperated for the next two weeks. She was staying Dave. The door flew open and Randy stood there with a smile that slowly went away. "Hey." She said and he nodded at her. "I was wondering if maybe we could go out to dinner or something. You know, just to two of us." She said and shrugged. He looked her over. She was wearing some revealing clothing. He was dressed in a pair of business slacks and a light blue business shirt. "I'm having dinner with Leslie, Dave, Paul, Steph, and John. You could join us if you would like." He said and she shook her head. "I should have listened." She said and turned her back to him. "What?" He asked and she turned to him. "I have feelings for you that I have never had for any one before. I think that I love you." She told him bluntly. Leslie had just caught the 'I love you' part. Dave let go of her hand and she ran back to the room. Maybe she should have told him sooner. Dave looked on as Stacy walked away. She had tears in her eyes. Randy looked after her. "What was that all about?" Dave asked as he watched her walk around the corner to the RAW hall. " She just told me that she loved me." He said and Dave gulped. He looked at his side then looked around. "Les?" He called and Randy looked up. "What?" He asked. "She was here just a second ago." Dave said and Randy looked down the hall. Paul, Steph and John walked to the door. "What are we looking for?" Steph asked as she looked around the floor. "Not what, who." Dave said. "Check the roof you two. John check the-" Leslie walked out of Daves room with a box in her hand. "There she is." Dave said and walked over to her. "I told you, you don't need to bring anything." He told her with a smile. "It's not for him. It's for Randy." She said and then brought out a bag. "You got him two things?" He asked. "No." She said simply. "Here." She said and gave it to Randy as she walked over to his bag. He looked at her shocked then at the gift. She reached into his bag and pulled out most of the clothes that were in there and put them in her bag. "What are you doing?" He asked but she just walked past him and out of the room. "I just want to say thank you, but I really must be on my way." She said then walked to the elevator. She pressed the close button then smiled at them. They all stood there shocked then Randy put the gift on the floor and pushed the open button. When it didn't work he ran for the steps. "Where are you going?" John asked. "I can't lose her!" Randy called and ran down the steps. Leslie got off the elevator and crossed the lobby. The doorman opened the door and she hailed a cab. The cab pulled away just as Randy came out of the building. 


	4. I Lost Her

Randy walked up the steps slowly, as quickly as she had come into his life, she was gone. "Where is she?" Dave asked when Randy walked into the hall. "Gone." He said then walked into his room and closed the door behind him. "He looked bad." Paul said and they all nodded. "I'll talk to him." John said then tried to open the door but it was locked. "Ok, no I won't." He said and they all sighed. "So, are we going?" Steph asked and they all glared at her. "What?" She asked.

Randy sat in the back with his head in his hands. "Hey." Dawn said as she walked into his locker room. "Heard about your little chicky." She said and sat down next to him. "Go away." He said and she put an arm around him. "I'll be right here with you while you grieve." She said and he shouldered her off. "Go away." He said more forcefully. She gave him a shocked look and stood up. "Well I never." She said then walked out. Dave walked in a little while later. "Hey man, how are you doing?" Dave asked. "You know you never know you have something worth loving until you don't have it anymore." Randy said and looked up at Dave who was standing in front of him. "Come on, man, you got a match. You gotta get focused." Dave said then pulled Randy up so he was standing. "Get your shit, get in the bathrom and change." Dave said while pulling the dog tags that Leslie had given Randy off from Randys neck. Randy reached in and pulled out a pair of Leslies panties. "I don't think those will fit man." Dave said then pulled out Randy's wrestling gear.

"Where's Leslie?" Michael Cole asked when Randy walked out by himself. He didn't walk as cocky as he did before. "I don't know Cole, maybe they broke up." Tazz said and all the people that were watching from home made an awe noise. Randy climbed into the ring and did his rounds. Takers music hit and he walked out to the ring. "Where's Leslie?" Taker asked while they were in a tie up. "She left." Randy runted out and Taker could hear the hurt in the grunt. Randy walked out of the ring after the defeat and into the back. He changed and grabbed his bag. He picked in up and all the contents fell out onto the floor. The small box that Leslie had gotten him was one of the things along with all of her panties and his clothes. He looked down at the mess and sat back down on the bench. There was a knock on the door then Stacy opened it. "Hey, I heard about Leslie." She said then sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you need any one to talk to, I'm here." She said and was about to leave but he grabbed her hand. She turned around adn he put his head on her stomach. She put both her hands on his head and stroked it. "You're probably one of the reasons she left." He told her and she looked odwn at him shocked. 'I'm one og the reasons she left?' She asked herself. "I loved her you know. Though I didn't know it till I thought she was going to leave. When she did I felt my heart just break into a million small pieces." He told her. She let go of him and left the room. He looked after her in shock.

Leslie got out of the cab and paid the money. She looked up at her childhood home. There were people walking out of the door looking at her strange. She walked up to the door and greeted them. "Hi, I used to live here. I was wondering if maybe I could take a look around?" She asked and the people said sure. The man opened the door, he was about 6 ft even, a little on the large side and he had a handle bar moustache. The woman was about her size, she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty. Leslie walked into the house and looked around the main room. She walked up the stairs and into the room that used to be hers. It was a storage room from what she could tell. She walked over to the closet and opened the door. She pulled the string for the light and it flickered to life. She walked into it and looked up. There was still the names in the ceiling. 'Leslie, Chris, Greg, Marcy, Dad, Mom.' She smiled as she remembered the day that they all came into the room and scratched their names into her ceiling when she was really sick. She looked down at the floor board and wondered. She knelt down and pulled it up. There was the box she had left in there. She reached in and pulled it out. She set it on the floor and opened it. There were all the papers she had written on. Her diary was in there and a picture of her family. She put the board back into place and went to her older brothers room. She opened the door and noticed that it was a girls room. The girl stood from her bed and screamed for her mother. Her mam came up and her mother explained what was going on. Leslie took five giant steps from the door and knelt. She pulled at the floor board and it didn't bugde. "My husband nailed that down when we moved in. It would make too much noise at night." The woman said. "Do you have a hammer?" Leslie asked. "Do you want the box that was in there?" The girl asked. She was about 15, she had brown hair and brown eyes like her mother. Leslie nodded. The girl went to her closet and pulled out a bag. We went into all the rooms that we were occupying and took the boxs out. Nothing was taken from any of them, the money if still in there." The girl said. There were 5 boxes in the bag. 'Mom' was written on the first one. 'Dad' was written on the second. 'Marcy' on the third. 'Greg' on the fourth and 'Chris' on the fifth. Her younger brother had really bad hand writting. "Thank you." She said and added her box to the others. The girl nodded and her mother walked her to the door. "If you don't mind me asking, was your family the family that died in this home?" The woman asked and Leslie nodded. "Five very nice people." Leslie said and walked away. Down the road to the main road to catch a cab.

Randy sat on his bed in his hanes looking at the box. He still hadn't opened it. He tooka deep breath and tore off the wrapping paper. He opened the box and there sat a small card. 'If you're reading this then I have probably left you. Getting to close or maybe not telling you soon enough. I want to thank you for helping me that night and here is a little token of my graditude.' He put the card down and looked in the box. There was another dog tag in it. He grabbed the piece of metal and almost dropped it. '831' was pressed into it. He laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. 'I love you too.' He thought before he got up and walked into the bathroom.

Dave knocked on the door to Randys room once and it flew open. "Hey man." Randy said and stepped off to the side to let Dave in. "Where's the girl?" Batista asked and Randy laughed. "What girl?" He asked and Dave gave him a questioning look. "What are you on?" Batista asked and Randy just 'pfff'ed him and walked into the kitchen. Dave went to the bed and looked into the kitchen he looed int he box and saw that there was nothing in there. "She gave you an empty box?" Dave laughed and Randy stuck his hand out. His dog tags hung from it. Batista saw the third one. He crossed the room and took the dog tags from Randy. He read the last dog tag about ten times before he gave up. "831?" He asked finally. "8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning." Randy said. "8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning? What does that mean?" Dave asked. "8 letters. I L-O-V-E Y-O-U, 3 words. I love you. 1 meaning." Randy told Dave as he flipped a pancake. "Do you want breakfast?" Randy called out and Dave stood there with tears filling his eyes. 'She loved him, he loved her, why couldn't they figure it out sooner?' Batista asked himself.

Leslie walked up the steps and into the hotel room. It smelled clean but it looked dingy. She kicked the door closed and walked over to the bed. She put the trash bag down on the bed and sat down near the pillows. She pulled her jacket off and put her bag by the bed. She opened the bag and pulled out the first box. It was her older brothers. She took a deep breath and pulled off the top. A spider came scurring out and she jumped while squealing. She pulled off her flip-flop and smacked it to death. She pushed it off the bed then sat back down. She took another deep breath and pulled out the first sheet of paper. It was a letter to God. 'Dear God, Please let my mom get through my dads death ok. She seems to become more and more distant from us. Leslie is starting to ask questions about dad and I can't answer all of them. Yesterday and she asked something I didn't know and I snapped at her. I didn't mean to but I didn't know the answer. I wanted to know I just didn't know it. Marcy just said her first word while Greg took his first steps. Please let my mom come back around to loving us the way she did before. Please.  
Sincerly,  
Chris'

Leslie wipped away the tears and reached in for the next box.

Randy walked into the confrence room and sat down next to Stacy. She looked at him and he smiled. "Hey." He said and she smiled back at him. "Hi." She said then looked forward when Vince cleared his throat. "Leslie is gone as far as he know, she has left little behind, but that is not the point." Vince said and they all just hung their heads. She might have been shy but she made a huge impact on all the wreslters. "We have a new RAW DIVA coming in and I was thinking of putting her on SMACKDOW as Randy's manager. How about that?" Vince asked. Randy stood up and shook his head. "I'll be fine on my own. I believe that she will come back. It's just a matter of time." He said then sat back down.

Leslie woke up with papers all around her and a horn blowing. 'Fuck." She thought then scampered out of the room. After shoving all the papers into the bag. She grabbed her abg with her clothes and ran out to meet the cab driver. She got in and told him to take her to the airport. The next show was in Washington. She knew what hotel they were staying at.

Randy walked into the hotel and held out his hand. He was there with Dave and Paul. "I'm sorry sir, but your room key has already been taken up." The woman said and he gave her a questioning look. "Stacy did say that she would meet you at the hotel, maybe she took your key and is waiting for you in her bra and panties." Dave said and they all headed for the elevator. They stepped off the elevator and they walked to his door. There was a note on the door that said 'follow the trail.' He looked at the two and opened the door. The lights were off and there were candles at lead to the bathroom, back out, to the kitchen, back out and to the bed. Then back to the door. Randy looked back at Paul and Dave. They seemed to be lost aslo. "Skip all ot them and just walk to the bed." Paul said and Randy followed the candles to the bathroom. He walked in and the lights were on. He pulled back to curtian to the tub and the tub was filled with red water. "Shit." Dave said as he took a step back. "Leslie's mother killed herself in the tub by slitting her wrists and ankles. She found her like that. Her brother also drowned himself in the tub." Randy explained. They followed the candles to the kitchen and saw the nooses. He saw a piece of paper taped to one of the nooses.

"'I found Frank hanging in the kitchen today, I guess he had done it last night cause his body was cold. I took him down and burried him in the garage. None of the kids go in there so I don't have to worry about them finding him.'" "Her father must have hung himself." Randy said. "'I had one of the neighbrs whose dog just died stab it with a metal bar and then I told the kids that dad died at work and that they didn't find his body. They all believed me. I wonder if maybe he put a curse on the house.'" Randy read out loud to the other two men. He then looked over and saw another piece tied to the other noose.

"'I don't know how much more I can take. Leslie stabbed my husband to death because he was raping her. She keeps saying that she is going to be the next one to go. I don't know if I'll be able to raise her. She is a nice kid and all but she is just to messed up. She watched her brother dorwned for Gods sake. She found all her siblings dead and she found her mother. I don't know if I can go on looking into her eyes and seeing my brother. I don't know if I can keep looking at her and seeing her family dead on her face. I just don't know.'" Randy read out loud and they all looked at each other. "She went through a lot." Dave said and Paul nodded. "I just thought she was fucked up because of what Snitsky did to her." Paul said. Randy and the other rwo walked out and followed the candles to the bed. There was a piece of paper on the bed.

"'I've had a lot of time to think since school started again for the kids. Marcy and Greg are at the babysitters. I think I know why Frank hung himself. Maybe it was because I was going to take the kids and leave him. Maybe it was because I was having an affair with his brother. I'm not sure. Or maybe it was a combination of the two. All I know is that I don't want my little girls growing up to be like me. If they find a man that they want to stick with by God they better stick with him, cause weather I'm dead or not I'll kick their asses. Leslie was taking about marring one of them wrestling fellows. The guys on the tv that slam each other around for money. I told her she better not, or I'd kick her ass. I just want what's best for my little ones and I'm not sure I can do it. Leslie got real sick and we all went in her room and carved our names into her ceiling. Show her that we were all there. I don't know if she'll pull through. Doc says she might not make it. I don't know if I can deal with the loss of another family member. I want my little girls to have a great life. With or without me, I don't care, I just want them to be happy.'" Randy read and they all had tears ready to run down their faces.

"Is Mr. Orton in yet?" Stacy asked as she walked to the check in counter. "Yes he has, but a no disturb sign has been put up and a young woman came down to tell us not to let any one up to his room." The woman said and Stacy stormed off to the elevator. She'd show him. 


	5. Search Party

Randy, Paul, and Dave saw the other piece of paper on the bed and saw the paper. He picked it up and looked at the other two, he wasn't sure if he wanted to read this one.

"'Aunt Melany told me last night that she thinks my sickness is going away. I haven't been coughing. I hope it went away. I feel really bad when I have to stay inside. I don't like being in my room after Marcy blew the back of her head all over my door. Leslie told me that if I had to stay in that she would stay in with me. She told me that Aunt Melany and Uncle Teddy are going to move us out of the house next week. I can't wait to get out of this house. I never feel alone here and it is scary. Leslie told me about what had happened to Marcy to make her want to blow her head off. I think I would have done it too if my uncle was raping me.'" "Her uncle didn't just rape her?" Paul asked and Randy shook his head. "'Leslie said that she could have dealt with him doing it to her if it wasn't so personal. She changed a lot since Uncle Teddy and Aunt Melany moved in. She became closer to me. She always used to be so close to Chris. I'm not complaining, but I thought for sure that she would be the next one to die, not Marcy. Leslie became more and more distant from the social spots. She goes to school and then comes right home. She doesn't like being around people anymore. I hope that changes. She's a really good girl.'" "What does this have to do with the search?" Paul asked when Rand set the paper back down in the side of the bed. "Her brother never made it out of the house. The day that they were supposed to leave, he died the night before." Randy told them and then Paul and Dave looked at the floor. Randy got up and walked over to the door and almost slipped on the piece of paper. He picked it up and looked at it.

"'Uncle Teddy came back last night and played the game. Last night the game hurt. He stuck his thingy in me. It hurt. Leslie and the others don't know about this. I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if they ever knew about what was going on at night in my room. I want to tell Chris so he'll do something about it, but he's not around anymore. I want to tell Leslie but she'd just tell me to deal with it. She is the spiritually strong person. She could probably deal with the stuff that is happening to me if it was happening to her. I want to tell some one just to get it off my chest. I think I'll tell Greg tomorrow.'" And that's all she wrote." Randy said and they all looked at the floor. Then at the door. There was a paper on it. Randy was about to grab it but there was a knock on the door. They all jumped then Randy opened the door. "You put a no disturb sign on your door?" Stacy asked and Randy looked at it. "Did one of you do that?" He asked pointing to the sign and they both shook their heads. "Well then, maybe ghosts did it?" She asked and they all shivered. "What's that?" She asked grabbing the paper out of Randy's hand. "What's this?" She asked in a calmer tone. "Leslie." Randy said then pushed past Stacy. "What?" She asked as she was pushed aside. Paul and Dave both smiled when Randy wrapped his arms around the young woman. Stacy turned and saw Randy hugging Leslie. 'I shouldn't have been so hard on him.' She thought then shoved the paper at Paul then walked off. "Read the last one." SHe said into his chest and he just nodded but didn't make a move to move. She smiled. "Go." She said and pushed him. She smiled at Dave and Paul but once Randy was in the room she closed the door.

'"Aunt Melany and Uncle Teddy are talking about moving out of the house. I want to leave but I don't. I like being close to my family even if they are dead. I walk up and down my halls and look into all the rooms hoping to catch a glimpse of one of them. Know that they are here. I have a feeling that Uncle Teddy is raping Marcy, I don't want to ask her and have to tell her that he is doing the same thing to me. Aunt Melany keeps looking at me with disgusted looks. She doesn't think I see her but I do. My mom always said that she was a bitch. I don't hang around the cafe or the mall anymore. I didn't want to. I want to be with my brother, not people that I don't know. Greg hasn't woken up not being able to breath in almost three days. I think that he is getting better. I hope his is. He hasn't bee outside in almost a month. I stay in there with until her goes to sleep then I go out and play with Marcy. She looks like she wants to tell me something but she doesn't say anything, and I don't want to push her into saying it if she doesn't. I hope she tells me soon. She looks like she gets less and less sleep every night. She needs to tell some one. Maybe she'll tell Uncle Teddy."'

Randy held the paper in his hand and opened the door with the other hand. Leslie was standing there with two bags. One was the one she had left with and the other was a large garbage bag. "I know I was a little imature. I jumped to conclusions, I'm sorry, but can I stay here, with you?" She asked and Randy nodded. He let her him adn they went through and blew out all the candles. Randy closed the door after Dave and Paul had left then walked over to the bed where Leslie sat. "Where'd you get those?" He asked pointing to the boxes that were sitting on the bed. "I went home." She told him. "You went back to the house?" He asked and she nodded. "The house seemed to light up when I walked in the door. The people that lived there asked me if I was related to the people that died there. They seemed a little scared. Like the place was haunted or something." She said then put all the boxes back into the bag ster putting the papers back in. "Where was your fathers paper?" Randy asked and she looked at him. "Your father. His death display didn't have his paper like all the others did." Randy said. "He didn't have writting in his box. He kept money in his box. All his paychecks were cashed then he put a majority into the box. I could live off of this for the rest of my life. My mom put her paychecks in here also." She said and she pulled out the box and opened it. It was stacked with 100 dollar and 50 dollar bills. Randy's jaw almost dropped off the hinges. She put the box back in the bag and then put it on the floor by the bed. She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom after grabbing her bag and Randys. He heard the drain to the bath tub and then she came out few mintues later in her over large shirt. "What made you leave for a month?" He asked when she sat down on the bed. "I heard you and Stacy talking. I got to my house and found all the boxes. It tokk me to read all of the papers, but there was the one paper that my mom had written about wanting us to be happy and I found out that I was happy when I was with you. I know I haven't been the most sane person, but I'm going to try. I did a lot of reading the last couple of weeks. What we went through as a family was nothing compared to what Snitsky did to me." She said then laid down.

"LESLIE!" She heard screamed from behind her. She turned around and was tackled to the floor by Trish. Lita and Christy joined the pile and Stacy stood on the side laughing. "Hey guys." Leslie said and they all got up and pulled her up. She stood there smiling at them. "What made you leave?" Lita asked while fixing her pants. "I had to do a little soul searching." "Leslie said and they all just nodded. "COme on. The others will be glad to see you. She'll meet you before your match." Trish said as they dragged her away. "So, is she back to stay?" Stacy asked and he nodded. "Yeah." Randy said then looked at her. "I'm sorry if I lead you on or anything, but I've found the woman for me." He said and she nodded. He didn't know how much those words helped and hurt her. "I know. I just wished it would have been me." She said then kissed him on the cheek and walked away after the girls. Randy walked into his dressing room and was greeted by just about all the wrestlers. 'CONGRADULATIONS!' Was written on a large banner that the guys were holding. There were even cameras. "Where is she?" John asked. "The Divas pulled her off." Randy said and all just shrugged and went on with the party.

"Michael, is that who I think it is?" Tazz asked as they watched Randy and Leslie walk down the ramp together, hand in hand. Randy did his rounds then pulled his dog tags from around his neck and put them on her with a kiss to her forehead. Orlando Jordans music hit and he came down the ramp he got into the ring just as Leslie was getting out. He caught Randy off guard. 


	6. The Last Wedding

"Welcome to WRESTLE MANIA 22!" Lillian announced over the mic and the crowd went crazy. "Introducing from Manhasset New York weighing in at 231 pounds Chris Jericho!" Lilian announced. "And his apponent from Greenwich Conneticut weighing in at 260 pounds Triple H!" Lilian announced yhen climbed out of the ring and the bell rang.

After three matches the stage hands put up the wedding setting. "I'm nervous." Leslie said as she looked in the mirror at Candice. "It'll be fine. It's not like you two haven't gotten married before." Candice said and Leslie laughed. Randy and Leslie had gotten married in her hometown of Littletown Vermont and got married in the church down from her childhood home that they bought. Then flew to St. Louis Missouri and got married in the church there, and now they are getting married on the biggest stage of them all. WRESTLE MANIA. Candice finished with Leslies make-up and leslie stood. "Ok, the girls are waiting for you in the locker room." Candice said and Leslie took off walking in the direction of the womens locker room. They wouldn't let her get married in the dress that she had been wed in two times before and she wasn't allowed to pick out her dress. She opened the door and trhe girls pulled her in. Randy stopped here looking for you. It's bad luck for him to see you. Let's get you dressed." Stacy said and Trish held it up. Leslies jaw dropped. "Oh my god, it is beautiful." Leslie said and snatched it. "Lita got married in it. We couldn't find one more beautiful so, we decided to have you wear that." Christy said and Leslie had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, don't cry, you'll mess up the make-up." Stacy said putting a tissue under Leslies eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that. When I first came here you guys were so nice to me. Even when I didn't talk all that much. Now you are helping me with my last wedding. You're so nice." She said and hugged them all. "Ladies, the wedding is on is 5." One of the stage hands said into the room and they all scurried around getting Leslie ready.

SMACKDOWN superstars stood on the right side of the ramp with roses, RAW superstars stood on the left side with carnations. The priest stood behind the alter with a smile. Randys music hit and he walked down accepting the hand shakes and back slaps from his fellow superstars. He walked up the steps and into the ring. The ring posts had white roses wrapped around them, there were red adn white roses around the apron and the large white alter. He stto in his black tux that he had been wed in two times before. Batistas music hit and every one looked up at see him walk out and stand at the top of the ramp. He was dressed in a black tux and a white shirt he was wearing a huge smile also.The divas walked down to his music and each one took a spot and waited for the bride. They were lined up to the steps. The traditional wedding music hit then went off. The Undertakers music hit and he came out. He walked down the isle and stood at the bottom of the steps. He was also weraing a black tux but he had on his Undertaker hat also.The wedding music hit again and Leslie came out. The crowd was cheering and taking pictures. She walked over to Batista and linked arms with him. He kissed her cheek and then lead her down the isle/ramp. He kissed her other cheek when they got to the bottom and handed her off to the Undertaker. She smiled at him then smiled at Taker who took her the rest of the way to Randy. He shook Randy's hand and embraced him. The cameras seemed to click all at the same time. Taker walked off the ring and stood on the opposite side as Dave at the bottom of the steps. Randy and Leslie smiled at each other and looked at the priest. "We are gathered here tonight in holy matramony to bring together Leslie Weber and Randy Orton." The priest started. He said all he needed to say then asked them to say their vows. Leslie searched for her paper but couldn't find it. Stacy came up to the ring and handed it to her. She thanked her and then turned back to Randy. "For the past year, you did everything in your power to make me happy. Now it is my turn to return the favor. I promise with all my heart and soul to take care of and love you till the day I die. You are my superman, I want to be a part of your life for the rest of mine." She said and Trish dabbed at her eyes with the tissue she had. John pulled her agianst him and she leaned against him. "You brought me into a world that no one wanted me in, you made it ok for me to be here and I want thank you for that. I give my heart and soul to the man I love and the man I love is you." She said and Stacy broke down crying. A few of the women in the crowd began to cry as well. Randy held himself firm for the thrid time. Every time he heard her say that he wanted to hold her in his arms and cry into her neck. All attention was turned to him. "The first night I saw you I thought and I knew you were different. You were on a back road with hardly any clothes on." John was like "Yeah!" At that comment and Leslie laughed. "I knew I had to help you when I brought you home with me. And the only way I knew how was to get you out into public. I fell in love with you the first day I saw you and I fell even more in love with you when you had me and my friends do that little search thing through the room." Randy said and Batista and Paul laughed. "I learned that you are the woman of my dreams and there is no one else who can take your place in my heart. I love you Leslie Ann Weber. With or without your horrible past. I love you for the woman you are today and the child you were back then. I love you for you." He told her and the camera focused in on her. She cried every time. She dabbed her eyes so not to ruin her make-up. She looked at him and he had tears in his eyes. "The rings." The priest said. John went up to the ring with Trish and gave them the rings. They put the rings on with the sayings ( I don't know what they are ). "I now pernounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said and they kissed. Cheering was heard all around. They waled downt he stepa dn up the ramp and rice was thrown on them. "I don't know what to say King. That was amazing. They really do love each other." J.R said. "What past?" King asked. 


End file.
